


Don't Mess with the Shadow Broker

by raptor4d4



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Drugged Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Licking, Sex, Sexual Content, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 08:45:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5916727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptor4d4/pseuds/raptor4d4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liara T'Soni and Jane Shepard are two people you do not want to piss off.  One will get drunk and spout your secrets, the other will seek erotic revenge.  But which one is worse?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Mess with the Shadow Broker

[Disclaimer]

Mass Effect and its characters are the property of Bioware and Electronic Arts.

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon.

This fan-fiction is free, written for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

Please support Bioware by purchasing the Mass Effect games, books and comics!

** Don’t Mess with the Shadow Broker **

**Samantha:** “Did you get it?”

**Shepard:** “Right here…”

Shepard held up a small bottle containing a yellow liquid.

**Samantha:** “Okay, come around here…”

Jane Shepard and her girlfriend Samantha Traynor were in the lounge on the Normandy. Samantha was behind the bar trying to open a bottle of Thessian wine. When she got it open Shepard came around the bar and poured the yellow liquid inside, afterwards Samantha sealed the bottle again.

**Samantha:** “Everything is set.”

**Shepard:** “Good. Liara will be here any minutes. Have the glasses ready.”

Samantha eyed her girlfriend nervously.

**Samantha:** “Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, I understand _why_ you want to do it. But Liara is our friend after all. And the Shadow Broker…”

**Shepard:** “Oh, I’m sure. I _definitely_ want to do this…”

Shepard was looking very grumpy. And understandably so.

Naturally as the Shadow Broker Liara is privy to secrets throughout the galaxy, big and small. Shepard always wondered how many of her own secrets Liara might have uncovered. She didn’t really have any bad secrets to be exposed but she did have plenty of embarrassing ones, mainly from her wild high school and college days. If Liara did know any of these secrets she did Shepard the courtesy of keeping quiet about them. But the problem with alcohol is that it can make people do things they wouldn’t normally do…

Last week Shepard threw a party for all her friends. Liara had a particularly bad day and hit the booze hard. At one point Shepard accidentally said something that upset Liara. She reacted by entertaining the party with the riveting tale of one of Shepard’s most embarrassing college moments, one that Shepard had all but blocked out of her mind. Shepard preferred not to think of the details herself but it focused on a bet involving Shepard, a string bikini and a dozen frat boys. 

Shepard was publicly humiliated. Liara had to pay…

Shepard and Samantha waited patiently for Liara to arrive. Shepard stared intently at the door while Samantha eyed her nervously out of the corner of her eye. She was a bit worried about Shepard with all this. Plus she had a few questions about Liara’s story. Some parts were a little unbelievable.

**Samantha:** “Um…Jane?”

**Shepard:** “Yeah?”

**Samantha:** “Can I, um…ask you about—“

**Shepard:** “No.”

**Samantha:** “I just wanna—“

**Shepard:** “No.”

**Samantha:** “But how did you get so many—“

**Shepard:** “NO!”

Samantha shut up and waited quietly for Liara.

A few minutes later the door opened and in walked Liara, looking very nervous.

**Shepard:** “Liara! Please, have a seat.”

She motioned for Liara to sit on a bar stool. Liara eyed Shepard and Samantha behind the bar nervously and slowly sat down. This was the first time any of them have attempted to speak since the party.

**Liara:** “Shepard…”

**Shepard:** “We need to have a little chat, Liara. But first, let’s break the ice with a quick drink. I bought a bottle of Thessian wine recently. It’s made in your home town and is supposed to be a very good vintage.”

Shepard took out three glasses while Samantha re-opened the bottle of wine. Liara couldn’t hold in her guilt any longer.

**Liara:** “Shepard, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry!”

Shepard said nothing while Samantha poured the drinks.

**Liara:** “I shouldn’t have said all those things. I was having such a bad day. A project I had been working on for months had fallen apart. I was angry and I took it out on you. I know that doesn’t excuse my actions but…”

Shepard held up her hand to silence her.

**Shepard:** “Just out of curiosity, how much dirt _do_ you have on me? Any other secrets from my past I have to worry about you spouting during a drunken rage?”

Liara shifted around in her seat nervously.

**Liara:** “I respect you, Shepard. I have never tried to delve into your past aside from what was public record. But the last Shadow Broker…he obviously didn’t feel the same way. By the time I took over he had already gathered files that covered almost every moment of your life. If I had known those files would contain incidents like… _that_ …I wouldn’t have read them.”

Shepard’s face started to turn red. She was grateful that was all Liara had on her. Especially now that she was dating Samantha…

Their “game nights” together were always extremely crazy. Casual sex, bondage, mistress and slave play, you name a type of sex or a sexual position and chances are they’ve tried it. The galaxy didn’t need to know that Commander Shepard and her girlfriend were complete sex freaks behind closed doors…

**Shepard:** “Liara…as long as we have an understanding, I think we can move on.”

Liara looked greatly relieved. She was right where Shepard wanted her. Despite her heartfelt apology Shepard’s desire for revenge had not waned. Shepard pushed a wine glass towards Liara. Liara tried to push it back.

**Liara:** “No thank you. After last week I think I’m going to swear off alcohol for a while…”

Shepard pushed the glass back.

**Shepard:** “Consider this a peace offering. We’ll all take one sip and go our separate ways.”

Liara was hesitant but she took the glass. Shepard raised her own glass up to propose a toast. After the toast Shepard and Samantha pretended to take a drink while Liara took a quick sip. She put the glass back onto the bar and blinked several times.

**Liara:** “Woo! You were right! A very nice viiiiiiiiiiiiii…”

PLONK! Liara’s head hit the bar. She was out cold.

**Samantha:** “Wow! That’s some pretty potent stuff!”

**Shepard:** “It should be. I swiped it from the med lab. Now hurry! We have maybe six hours before it wears off.”

They each slung one of Liara’s arms over their shoulders and proceeded to carry her back to her quarters. It was late so most of the crew was in bed. They didn’t need to worry about someone walking by and spotting them. They entered Liara’s room and Glyph immediately approached them.

**Glyph:** “Greetings, Commander. What has happened to Dr. T’Soni?”

**Shepard:** “She had a little too much to drink tonight. Why don’t you shut down for the evening, Glyph? Samantha and I will…take care of Liara…”

**Glyph:** “Very well, Commander.”

Glyph despawned and Shepard and Samantha took Liara to the bed.

**Samantha:** “OK, so the plan is we’re going to take a lot of embarrassing pictures of Liara. That way we have our own blackmail material to use just in case, right?”

**Shepard:** “That’s the plan.”

Shepard had a very devious grin on her face.

**Samantha:** “But how are we going to do that? She’s pretty much a ragdoll right now. Getting her to pose at all is going to be very difficult.”

**Shepard:** “Don’t jump to conclusions. This drug we gave her actually has a very amusing secondary effect…”

The three of them plopped down on the bed. Shepard and Samantha removed Liara’s arms from around their shoulders and stood up. But Liara’s arms did not fall down to her sides. They remained stuck in the position the two women left them.

**Samantha:** “Hey! She’s pose-able!”

Shepard laughed victoriously.

**Shepard:** “Exactly! This drug is a mix of a sedative and mild paralytic. It is used on patients with uncontrollable spasms. When the sedative wears off the paralytic will too. Until then we’ve got our very own living doll we can pose however we like! Sam, get ready to take the first picture!”

Shepard sat on the bed next to Liara. She put one of her arms down to her side. She took the other and adjusted her hand so only one finger was sticking up. She then put that finger up Liara’s nose so it’d look like she was picking it. Shepard then turned to the Samantha, stuck out her tongue and gave Liara bunny ears. Samantha couldn’t stop giggling as she took the picture with her omni-tool.

Next it was Samantha’s turn. She stood Liara up and put her in a ballet pose. It took some doing but she finally managed to get Liara to stand up on her own without help or support. Samantha struck her own ballet pose so it looked like they were dancing together. Shepard laughed as she took the picture.

They took a few more pictures like this. Then it was time to get to the _good_ stuff…

**Shepard:** “Alright. We’ve had our fun. Now it’s time for… _nude_ poses…”

**Samantha, eagerly:** “Yes!”

They sat Liara on the bed and started undoing her top. It was actually a little harder to get off than they expected.

**Shepard:** “This top of hers is on tighter than it looks. I wonder why she—WHOA!!!”

BOING! They finally managed to get the top of Liara’s outfit open, at which point two of the biggest blue tits they had ever seen bounced out.

**Samantha:** “Oh…my…”

Shepard and Samantha were completely stunned. Liara’s outfit was clearly designed to keep her ample rack hidden and make people think it was smaller than it was. Why Liara insisted on keeping them hidden they could only guess. Of course Shepard and Samantha really didn’t care at this point. All they could do was stare lecherously at her boobs.

**Shepard:** “You know…Liara made a pass at me back when we were hunting Saren. I reject her advance but if I had known she was hiding such big tits I might’ve…um…”

She stopped talking when she saw Samantha giving her the stink-eye.

**Shepard:** “Ahem. So…how should we pose her first?”

**Samantha:** “How about…like this!”

Samantha kneeled behind Liara on the bed and started squeezing Liara’s tits hard, partially out of jealousy, partially because she just wanted to squeeze these big blue balloons. Despite being unconscious Liara actually moaned sensually from Samantha’s touch. Samantha squeezed her tits and played with her nipples while Shepard took several pictures of them.

When she was done Shepard took Liara’s top off the rest of the way. She laid Liara back on the bed. At first she just fondled her tits. Then she started to suck one of her nipples. She ran her tongue all around Liara’s deep blue tit, then took her nipple between her teeth and gave it a few soft tugs. Liara continued to moan in her sleep as Shepard played with her. Samantha watched and took one picture…then joined them. She was so aroused from watching Shepard she couldn’t resist. Both women suckled Liara’s tits like nursing babies, unable to get enough of her blue goodness.

When they finally stopped they took Liara’s boots and pants off next. They spread her legs and just stared at her pussy.

**Samantha:** “Wow…so this is an asari’s sweet azure…”

Shepard stuck two fingers into Liara’s pussy. Everything they had done to her already left Liara very wet. While Shepard proceeded to finger-fuck Liara’s dripping pussy, Samantha decided to have some fun of her own. She stripped down and lay on top of Liara, her own wet pussy over Liara’s face, then started to lick Liara’s clit. Liara’s moaning became more intense as the two women teased her. Samantha loved Liara’s taste and Shepard loved the feeling of Liara’s love juices running down her fingers. Liara came and squirted all over Shepard’s face. She licked the cum around her mouth and the proceeded to lick her fingers clean. She then stood up and stripped herself.

**Shepard:** “Could you get off her please, Sam? It’s time I fucked this blue bitch.”

**Samantha:** “We didn’t bring a dildo or a strap-on. Want me to run up to your cabin and get one?”

**Shepard:** “No need. If I’m right…”

Shepard got on the floor and searched under Liara’s bed. She pulled out a metal case and opened it up.

**Shepard:** “Aha!”

She suspected Liara had some sex toys and she was right. This was Liara’s stash with dildos, vibrators, beads and a strap-on sitting right on top. Samantha got off Liara while Shepard put it on. She spread Liara’s legs and gently rubbed the dildo against her pussy. She slowly started to work the tip into her pussy and finally thrust it all the way inside.

**Liara:** “Ah!”

Liara cried out but remained unconscious. That sedative was plenty powerful. Shepard hammered Liara’s pussy and watched her tits bounce up and down with each thrust. Samantha watched intently and masturbated, mesmerized by the bouncing boobs of Shepard and Liara. It didn’t take long for all three women to cum.

**Samantha:** “Oh man…I can’t take it anymore! Jane! Fuck me next!”

**Shepard:** “Sure thing. But what do you want to do about Liara?”

Samantha grinned deviously. Minutes later Shepard and Samantha were fucking on the floor. Liara was lying on the bed, ass in the air with a long string of beads in her asshole and a big vibrator in her pussy. Shepard and Samantha could take their eyes off her while they fucked. The sight of Liara on the bed in that position, completely at their mercy, made their sex so much hotter.

For the next two hours they proceeded like this, having sex all over Liara’s room, only stopping to put Liara in another humiliating position. When the finally tired out, they realized they had forgotten to take additional pictures all this time. Realizing they were running out of time with the sedative they went back to posing her and taking pictures. By the end they had enough material to humiliate Liara for the rest of her natural life.

They went to work cleaning up. Shepard and Samantha got dressed, returned Liara’s sex toys under the bed and finally got Liara dressed. Or at least tried to. They couldn’t figure out how Liara managed to fit those huge tits of hers into her outfit. Finally they just gave up and left Liara lying on the bed with her jacket hanging wide open. Shepard thought it was for the best. Liara would know something had happened to her. She’d know that there are consequences to humiliating Commander Shepard.

The next day they eagerly awaited Liara’s reaction. However she did not come out of her room all day. Shepard was fine with that. She was patient. She could wait to see the look of humiliation on Liara’s face the next time they saw her. In the meantime Shepard kept all the photos on a data chip hidden in her cabin. It was a secret compartment she made herself. No one knew about it, not even Samantha. Shepard was sure Liara would never find.

Finally Liara did emerge from her room. But despite what happened she seemed surprisingly…calm. She did avoid them though. She did not speak to them unless she needed to but spoke in a very calm and professional manner. Shepard had to admit, it did disturb her a little bit.

A week passed without incident. Shepard was disappointed not to get a reaction from Liara but she satisfied herself with the knowledge that she had the photos. One day she would find a reason to use them…

The Normandy docked at the Citadel to refuel and resupply. The crew also received a short shore leave. Shepard and Samantha always took this opportunity to have a date. They would stroll the Presidium, find a nice restaurant and finally retire to Shepard’s apartment. This visit was no different.

The two lovers tried to go incognito. Commander Shepard was famous and the last thing they wanted on their date was a bunch of gawkers and people asking for autographs. They wore hats and sunglasses. A very basic disguise but it was enough to keep themselves from being recognized by casual passersby.

Their dates were always different but one thing they did every time was visit this one newsstand. Samantha insisted they visit. They arrived that day and Samantha quickly found what she was looking for. The latest copy of Fornax. Shepard shook her head as Samantha picked up the last copy.

**Shepard:** “Sweetie, why do you keep buying those? You know you got me to keep you entertained…”

**Samantha:** “Aw, I know. But believe or not I do like to read the articles they have in here.”

Shepard smiled and shook her head. She started scanning the other magazines while Samantha quickly flipped through the Fornax. Suddenly she stopped when she reached a page midway through the magazine. Samantha’s eyes widened. The smile disappeared from her face and her mouth hung opened. Shepard turned back to see her lover’s hands shaking as she continued to stare speechless at the magazine.

**Shepard:** “Sam? Samantha? What is it?”

She moved in next to Samantha to see what turned her into a statue. She looked at the magazine…and froze. Her face was expressionless but her right eye steadily started to twitch as she stared at the full page ad for a new pornographic movie that had been released.

_Lust Aboard the Normandy, Part 1 – The Passions of Commander Shepard_

Taking up the page was a picture of Shepard and Samantha. Samantha was lying naked on the bed. Shepard kneeled over her, wearing sexy red lingerie and holding a rose in her mouth while striking a sexy pose. They recognized this scene immediately. This was from last Valentine’s Day. Shepard bought that underwear especially for the occasion. She even did a sexy little dance for Samantha before they began.

There was more written at the bottom of the ad below the price.

_Hidden camera-style footage of the Sexiest Savior in the galaxy!_

_Part 2 coming soon!_

The clerk running the stand finally noticed they hadn’t moved a muscle in five minutes.

**Clerk:** “Excuse me? Is something wrong?”

When they did not answer he leaned over the counter to see what they were staring at.

**Clerk:** “Oh yeah! I think this is the hottest selling issue of all time thanks to that ad. I know the movie itself is popular! I heard they got over 500,000 orders within the first day of printing that ad. I also heard they’ve got quadruple that in pre-orders for Part 2! Everyone can’t get enough of the galaxy’s hottest lesbian couple!”

Shepard and Samantha did not say anything in response to this news, though the color quickly drained from Samantha’s face and the twitching in Shepard’s eye steadily got worse.

Unbeknownst to them, hiding in the shadows of an ally across from the news stand, was Liara. She knew Shepard and Samantha frequented this stand and knew Samantha always bought a new copy of Fornax. She had paid the clerk to install a small hidden camera in his stand facing where Shepard and Samantha were standing right now. She was watching the video feed from her omni-tool with a big grin on her face.

**Liara:** “Don’t mess with the Shadow Broker, Shepard. It won’t end well for you.”

Though Shepard had rejected Liara’s feelings years ago it did not diminish her libido. When she realized she could never have Shepard Liara decided to settle for some sexy footage of her. Liara hid cameras all over Shepard’s cabin, covering every conceivable angle. Liara was overjoyed when Samantha revealed herself to be as horny as Shepard. Liara had accumulated hours upon hours of hot footage to keep her entertained for the rest of her life. And now the rest of the galaxy could share in it too.

When she had seen (and recorded) enough of the two frozen lovebirds Liara turned off her omni-tool.

**Liara:** “Glyph?”

Glyph spawned next to her.

**Glyph:** “Yes, doctor?”

**Liara:** “Did you do what I asked?”

**Glyph:** “Yes, doctor. The hidden compartment was right where you said it would be. I found the data chip inside and replaced its contents with your virus. Now when someone attempts to access the files from any terminal in the Normandy, a copy of _Lust Aboard the Normandy_ will be broadcast to every terminal on the ship.”

**Liara:** “Excellent. Thank you, Glyph. I’m sure the crew will enjoy it. I’m sure they’ll enjoy even more _Lust Aboard the Normandy, Part 2 – The Bondage of Love_. Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to drop the footage off with the producer to make sure they can put it together in time for the release date. As well as discuss Parts 3, 4 and 5…”

**Glyph:** “Certainly, doctor.”

**_THE END_ **


End file.
